Brother Sun, Sister Moon
by hayj
Summary: set Twelve years after the events of "And Death shall have no Dominion"
1. Chapter 1

**~A.N. **I realized as I was proof reading this that I should have gone deeper into the history of Asylum and the Necromongers (among other things) and it would have made a better, easier to understand story. But I didn't and I'm sure I'll get an earful from Le'Buttercup. This is what happens when I want a story done.

Pie, mah love, I have a story in mind which involves no kids and while a bit lighter hearted Riddick, not a lot of mush thanks to your ever faithful reviews. (I say that now*eyeroll*)

I own nothing but the errors, of which there are many~

**Taken from Riddick/wiki**

**Asylum** was a colony world, where Necroism was founded and where the first Necromongers were converted.

**Covu the Transcended** was the first Lord Marshal of the Necromongers. He began the order of Necroism and ordered the Necropolis built on the highest mountain of **Asylum**.

Baylock was the last Lord Marshal born to Necroism, and the first of the modern lord marshals. He attacked the world of Boroneau V and enslaved the inhabitants of the planet. He brought them back to Asylum, where they were forced to work on the Necromonger fleet.

**Brother Sun, Sister Moon**

Chapter 1

Carolyn sat at the helm of the ship as they approached Furya II. She hated being away from her family. Unfortunately, their shipping business and other ventures demanded that she attend to business off world.

Riddick obviously couldn't go, so it had been left to Carolyn to put their plans into place and to keep them going. She at times wished she could hand the business over to Collin and be done with it, but that was not his destiny. Rilyn's either. Collin would be leaving soon and she had struggled with that for some time. One of the strongest Wrath Bearers that the Furyans had ever seen, he was to become a Seeker. Rilyn, would be starting the Academy this year and living there during the school year. It would be the first time since Riddick had found her that it would be just the two of them. She struggled daily with the changes taking place in her life, to not only deal with them but to keep them tucked away from her family.

A challenge in and of itself.

Twelve years later and she still didn't understand all the changes that had happened to her. It had taken months, but by the time Rilyn arrived she had adapted to the sight. It had taken longer to get some of her other abilities' under control but Riddick and the elders patiently helped her through it, teaching her to build the walls to protect herself from others and they from her, but most importantly from herself.

Through it all, Riddick never said a word. He was intuitive enough that he didn't need to read her mind, not that she'd take the walls down long enough to let him, to know what was going on with her. At times, his silence made her want to pull her hair out and at times she was grateful for the space.

She looked forward to the nights because that was when he took her baggage, forcibly taking it from her, throwing it into the corner while he grounded her beneath him before neatly folding it and leaving it for her to pick and choose from in the morning. Most days it worked leaving her a little lighter than the day before, but he could add to it three-fold with a mere look or word.

Pushing all that aside, she was looking forward to having dinner with her family and sleeping in her own bed. Her bunk on the ship was nice, but empty.

Not overly surprised that no one was there to meet her, she turned to Winslow asking him to have someone deliver her things to the house, as she hopped up and down on one foot shoving her feet into her running shoes. She'd take the scenic route home.

* * *

Riddick's head shot up from the star charts he and Vaako were combing through.

"Carolyn's home."

"How is that possible? She's not due home for two more days." Vaako yelled after him as Riddick hit the door running.

"What's going on?" Shirah asked coming into the room.

"Evidently Carolyn's home."

"This is going to be fun" she said stepping outside, turning in the direction of the Riddick home with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Making her way though the winding, tree-lined lanes, a smile broke out upon her face as her home came into view. It was a bit of a monstrosity and ugly to boot, but Carolyn loved it. Slowing to a walk as she approached, she found the kitchen door locked. Flipping open the panel beside it, she placed her palm against it and waited.

"Welcome back, Carolyn Fry." Rolling her eyes at the computer generated voice that sounded suspiciously like Riddick, Carolyn pushed the door open.

"Hello!" She called out as she approached the cooling unit, requesting cold water. Taking it, she wandered into the entry way flipping through message tablets that had been delivered in her absence.

"Collin!"

"Rilyn?"

She continued up the stairs poking her head in rooms along the way.

"Riddick!" she yelled becoming agitated. Granted she was two days early but couldn't someone have told her they wouldn't be home? She stopped in her tracks and backtracked to Collin's room, fully stepping into it this time. There were things missing. Not many but enough that she was able to pick some of them out. There was no reason to take things from his room if Riddick had gotten a wild hair and taken them somewhere. The only reason to take things was if you were not coming back. The glass in her hand slipped to the floor, shattering next to her feet. Opening up her mind, she actively sought out her family. Riddick was nearby, probably with Vaako or Shirah based on his level of aggravation. As she felt his mind become aware of her, she pushed it away.

Collin was sleeping. She probed deeper, her breath catching when she found what she was looking for. Running downstairs she ignored the blood coming from her nose as she skidded to a stop in the hallway, picking up and discarding tablets until she found the one she wanted. Using her hand to wipe her nose as blood dripped upon the tablet she turned it on to watch, slowly sliding to the floor.

Carolyn shook with hurt, anger and disappointment trying to get her emotions under control before the inevitable happened, but it was too late and she was too far gone. This is what the elders had warned of since the beginning. Her body and her mind were not equipped to handle this.

* * *

Riddick threw a hand up to protect his face from flying glass as every window in the front of his house exploded.

* * *

Vaako stood outside the door to his home listening to Shirah as she communicated with the hospital having a doctor dispatched to the house next door.

* * *

Riddick pushed the Kitchen door open, immediately ducking as a vase crashed next to his head. "Dammit, Carolyn!" he shouted stepping into the house just to dodge a flying glass.

"YOUR FAULT!" her voice screamed in his head distracting him as a plate crashed into his knees.

"Carolyn, stop it!" He demanded as he made his way through the kitchen, dodging the entry way table as it flew past him.

"MY BABIES ARE GONE!" she screamed again inside his head, causing him to grit his teeth. He stopped as he reached the entry way seeing Carolyn on her knees, her hands hanging limply beside her and her chin touching her chest. The photos on the wall rattled ominously.

"Carolyn, if you keep this up, you won't be in any condition to help us find them."

Photos flew off the wall, as the front door slammed open in response.

Riddick frowned in displeasure. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her to her feet and shook before slamming her against the wall pinning her there. Gasping for breath, her head flew forward landing on his chest as her hands scrambled for purchase against his chest.

"Richard!" she cried as she struggled to draw breath into her lungs.

"I'm here, Carolyn. I'm here." He reassured her she sagged in his arms.

Picking her up, he took her upstairs to their bed. Disappearing into the bathroom, he returned with a wet cloth that he was using to clean her face when there was a knock on the door. "Come"

The door swung open revealing Vaako with one of the doctors. With a nod, the doctor walked in briskly as Vaako closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"How is she?" Shirah asked as Riddick came down the stairs, the silence inside the house deafening now that the shouting from upstairs had subsided.

"She'll be fine," he answered cryptically as he stood for a moment watching the crew of their ships help with the cleanup outside.

"New windows will be installed tomorrow," Vakko told him from where he stood holding pieces of the hall table.

"Send everyone home for the night" Riddick grumbled before pushing the scattered message tablets on the hall tile around with his boot before bending over to pick one up.

Peering over his shoulder, Shirah handed him a rag to wipe the blood off. " "Underneath a Periwinkle Sky.' What's that?"

Riddick let loose with a humorless chuckle. "My son left a message for his mother."

"And it's been here the entire time?" Vakko asked disgustedly from where he stood in kitchen doorway.

Riddick nodded. "A song that he and his mother used to sing together, before." Riddick said looking up at Vaako as the image of Carolyn on her knees protecting their small son came vividly to the front of his mind. "Something that none of us would know to look for, even if we had been smart enough to look in the first place," he ground out, a vein popping in his neck as he thought of the violent conversation he had just had with her.

Stepping into the office, he hooked the tablet into the screen on the wall so they could all watch. His children appeared on the screen laughing as they sat in the yard, setting up a camera before settling down next to each other as Collin started playing an old guitar that Carolyn had spent more on than he wanted to know about. She had also drug home an old man who actually knew how to play the thing to teach Collin.

The song was an ancient Earth song that Carolyn's mother had taught her, and she had in turn taught their son, who had obviously taught his sister as they sang the song in perfect harmony. The song ended with endearments and blown kisses to their mother and if you didn't wait, you would think that the video was over and turn the tablet off. There was a sudden flicker of static and his son appeared.

"_Hey Mom. I'm sure that you are beyond pissed right now. Like mad at Dad pissed. _

Riddick grunted_. _

"_It's time, Mom. It has been for a long time. I know you've struggled with it which is why I've waited. I know this is going to be a hard year for you but just think of how much time you and Dad are going to get to spend together."_

Riddick watched as Collin waggled his finger at the screen_._

"_And I know that scares you. Can't tune me out as well as you think you can" he added with a familiar smirk. "But it'll be good for the both of you. Aren't I right, Dad?"_

Riddick shook his head with a snort at his son having the balls to goof around when he knew this would cause his Mother to combust.

"_Do you remember when you taught me to sing that song?" he asked picking up his guitar strumming a few bars. I wondered for years why you never taught Rilyn. But then I realized that you wanted to keep that time as something both special and secret for just the two of us. And it was special. So special that it needs to be shared. You need to tell Rilyn about it. But the secrets weigh heavy, Mom. You need to tell Dad everything you left out."_

Riddick's back snapped up straight at that little confession_. _

"_And I need to see it again. They're calling to me and I need to go. Even if for just a day. I owe them that. On the way there I want to stop at a place Uncle Vaako told me about and after that it'll be time to go. To do what I was destined to do. What I was made to do. I love you, Mama. We're never apart," he said touching his temple and then his heart. _

"He gets that shit from his mother," Riddick commented as he switched the tablet off.

"I didn't understand half of that, did you?" Shirah asked looking between the two men.

"Most of it has to do with the time when they were on their own," Vaako answered for Riddick who had his back to them.

"A little place Uncle Vaako told me about?" Riddick quoted as he turned to face Vaako.

"We've spoken of many places over the years."

"Where Vaako? Out of all the places you've talked about, where would he want to go most of all?" Riddick demanded.

He watched as Vaako's eyes popped and he sucked in a breath. "He wouldn't. Not by himself. Not with his sister on board."

"Where Vaako?" Riddick barked

"Asylum."

* * *

Riddick stomped up the stairs, flinging his bedroom door open. He had sent Vaako and Shirah home for the night no longer in the mood to deal with any of it. Tossing his goggles on top of the bureau he made quick work of stripping, leaving his clothes and boots on the floor where they dropped. Standing beside the bed, he towered over Carolyn who hadn't moved, nor uttered a word since he had burst in. A grim look appeared on his face as he watched her lay there, his old tendencies rising to the surface.

Grabbing the blankets, he tossed them to the floor with a flick of his wrist. Still she didn't move. Crawling on the bed he inched in behind her, bringing his arm around to cup a breast in his hand. This time she grunted and made to scoot away. Riddick grabbed a handful of her hair with his free hand. Silently, but with anger rolling off of her in waves, Carolyn twisted toward him, flailing at him with her hands and legs. Letting go of what he was handling, he grasped her wrists flipping her to her back where he shoved a thigh forcibly between her legs, pinning her hands above her head with one of his. Using the other he grabbed her chin forcing his mouth on hers as she began to buck underneath him.

She continued to struggle as he rolled on top of her, forcing himself between her spread thighs. "No, Riddick!" she hissed as his head dipped down pulling a nipple into his mouth.

Letting go of her hands, he grasped her hips plunging into her as her frantic attempts to push him away turned into frantic attempts to draw him closer, her cries of _No!_, turning into cries of _Yes!_, and _Please!_, and _Oh, Gods_!

The bruising fingerprints left on her hips, thighs and breasts were met by matching bloody welts on his back, sides and ass. Grabbing a thigh to anchor her to him, Riddick rolled over on his back. Carolyn instantly pushed up off his chest, bringing her knees up beside his hips. Looking up into eyes that matched his own, he felt that dark part of himself slowly receding and held out his hands, which she took, increasing her pace until her head sagged and her mouth fell open, a silent cry on her lips. Grasping her hips as he thrust into her a half-dozen more times, Riddick came with a roar. Pulling her down to his chest, he buried his face in her neck. When their breathing slowed he rolled them to their sides. Pushing her hair away from her face, he tilted her chin up, gently this time. Carolyn's eyes, full of unshed tears met his. "You don't get to pull away from me. Not now. Not after so many years. Not after you made me need you."

Unable to do anything but nod, Carolyn snaked an arm up around his neck, resting her forehead against his. When her breathing had slowed and their bodies had cooled, Riddick retrieved the blankets from the floor, kissing his bruises' that her body bore on his way back to her side. A hand on his bald head stopped his progress half way up. As he ran a hand over a silky, smooth thigh, Riddick couldn't say he really minded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collin sat straight up in bed, clutching at his head which was reverberating with his Mother's emotions, painfully so. Several agonizing minutes later, he felt the reassurance of his Father's calming influence riding on the waves of the aftermath.

Climbing out of his bunk, he shoved himself into his clothes only stopping long enough to grab a bottle of painkillers on his way out the door. Mom wasn't going to have a chance to kill Rilyn; he was going to take care of that as soon as he found her.

Both children knew this ship inside and out and it took him several hours of searching to find her. When he did find her, curled up in the closet of what used to be his parents quarters; his heart nearly broke as he looked down at his baby sister's tear streaked face, as she too, clutched her head.

With a sigh, he bent down scooping her up into his arms before carrying her over to the bed. Collin silently rubbed her back as she cried, her tears eventually changing into soft hiccups as she calmed. "Mama's really mad."

Collin chuckled softly, "That's one way of putting it."

"My head hurts, Collie."

"I bet it does." He replied pulling away a bit to get a good look at her. Dressed in some of his old clothing, she was dirty and her hair hung in stringy strands around her face. "How long has it been since you've bathed?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"Since we left Furya II."

Pushing her off his lap and to her feet, he pointed towards the bathroom. "Go. Go take a shower. Toss those clothes out and I'll get them cleaned and find you something to sleep in."

Sniffing, Rilyn wiped her runny nose on her sleeve causing Collin to inwardly grimace. While a full-fledged miniature of his mother, there was as of yet, not one glimpse of the stoic grace that their mother carried off to pure perfection.

Oh don't get him wrong, he thought, as he stood out side the bathroom door catching Rilyn's clothes as she threw them out and he placed them into the refresher unit beside the door, he could remember the days of his mother's emotional blowouts vividly. Very little could rattle his mothers cage, but his Father, from the very second he had entered their lives, had a talent unknown to mortal man for causing his mother to internally combust. Rummaging through the furniture in the room he found some of his mother's clothes, long since forgotten and hung them next to the shower door along with a towel and settled into a chair to wait, lost in thought.

There had never been a doubt in Collin's mind that his Father was a killer. How his parents had managed to hide that from Rilyn all these years was unknown to him, but he was thankful. When he was twelve, his father had taken him on a hunting trip along with his Uncle Vaako and told him exactly what had happened when he and his mother had crashed on Collin's home planet.

While he knew that his Father had always been honest with him, it was hard not too when you had a son that could very nearly read your mind, he also knew that his father was a natural-born manipulator. It was the first time in his life that Collin had ever "felt" that his father had been completely and totally honest with him as he stood in front of him, looking him in the eye with an open mind and professed his love for Carolyn.

Hearing the shower shut off, his mind turned back to his sister. Rilyn was strong and spunky, fragile and delicate all at the same time. Their mother's conversion while Rilyn had been in the womb had a profound effect on his sister. She could simply touch someone or something with her bare skin and be so affected that it could be days before she returned to normal. It was only her immediate family that could touch her in any fashion and Collin believed that was due to the events of her birth.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what in the name of the Gods had possessed her to stowaway. It was bad enough that he had left in the middle of the night without telling his parents. He was not looking forward to facing them again so soon to return his sister. To not return her himself would be unforgivable by many people, beginning and ending with his mother.

Collin looked up as the door opened and his sister emerged, tenderly brushing her hair. "Head still hurt?" he asked.

She nodded and he watched as her bottom lip popped out just a tad. With a smile he walked into the bathroom and poured a cup of water. That bottom lip had adults from four different species, on two planets, wrapped around its little finger. Seeing her standing in the middle of the room looking a bit lost, he strode to the bed and pulled the covers back. "Come on, Brat. Time for bed." He held out the glass of water and put two pills in her hand. She looked down at them before giving him a questioning look. "For your head."

Rilyn smiled and swallowed the pills before crawling into bed. Tucking her in as he had many times over the years, he leaned over kissing the top of her head and was just standing when she grabbed his hand. "Collie?"

Collin gave her a stern look at the nickname she insisted on calling him before sitting down on the bed when she scooted over. "What's on your mind, little one?"

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Mama and Daddy."

"It's nothing I won't survive, Ri."

"Collin? Do you think Daddy will even care that I'm gone."

"What the heck, Ri? Is this what this is all about? To get Dad's attention?"

Rilyn shrugged and picked at the bedding with her nails.

"Ri, Dad loves you very much."

"Doesn't seem like it," she mumbled.

Collin simply continued to look at her, waiting for her to talk.

"You were there, and I've heard the stories about how Daddy could have killed me and Mama with the Wrath." She spit out, all the while rubbing at her chest.

Collin huffed, thinking how he'd like to choke his Aunt Shirah about right now. "And Mom could have killed you when she went to save Dad, and Dad left both me and Mom to die on the planet I was born. So does that mean that Mom doesn't love you and Dad doesn't love me or that they don't love either of us?"

Rilyn rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows that they love you. Mama used to have fits for days when Daddy or Uncle Vaako took you off world without her and Daddy struts around like a rooster every time the High Caste praises you _once again_ for something that you've done."

Were anyone else listening in on the conversation they would assume that Rilyn was nothing more than a jealous pre-teen acting out. Collin knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. Theirs was a complicated family, hers a complicated existence, their father a dark and complicated man.

"And Mom practically swallows her tongue every time Aunt Shirah comes to take you somewhere and Dad constantly rubs your talents in her face."

"Only because she and Mama can't stand each other and Daddy knows how much it pisses her off that a mere half-human can do something better than she can."

Collin shook his head. "Not just to her, Ri. To the _entire_ High Caste. They initially denied you entrance into the Academy but Dad put his foot down. Said that if they were going to deny you entrance on the simple fact that your mother was a human he would pack every last one of us up, including the business and leave them on their own."

"Oh great, so my Daddy had bully them into letting me in."

Collin groaned in frustration, rapping his knuckles on her forehead. . "Ri. He was willing to turn his back on everything for you. Regardless of what I wanted, regardless of what Mom wanted. _For you,_ Ri."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Collie." Rilyn said snuggling down into the bed with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Brat." Collin replied ruffling her hair, before standing and heading to the door. "We'll decide what we're going to do with you tomorrow."

"Alright," he heard her quietly say.

Letting himself out the door, he made his way to his room flopping down on his bed. _What a mess,_ he thought before burying his head under a pillow and turning off his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rolling out of bed the next morning, Collin found Rilyn in the mess hall setting across from half of his crew. Walking up behind her, he pointed at his men. "Not one transmission to my parents or anyone on Furya II for that matter. Understood?"

He watched as one by one a row of heads nodded then rose from the table depositing their dishes in the galley before leaving them alone in the room. Making himself breakfast, he joined her at the table. "I love your coffee," he said with closed eyes savoring the smell.

"Well, maybe if you and Daddy would actually tell Mama that her coffee sucks…"

Collin snorted. "Those marching orders came straight from Dad."

Rilyn rolled her eyes and simply waited to learn her fate.

"How would you feel about staying with me for a couple of days?"

"You realize our parents will kill you, right?"

"Probably," Collin answered with a frown. "We're almost there, Rilyn and I'm not about to turn around just because my little sister decided to stowaway."

"Owww!" Collin exclaimed as Rilyn's foot made contact with his shin. "Brat!"

Rilyn stuck her tongue out him. "_Where are _you going, anyway?"

Collin pushed his dishes aside and leaned forward, a serious look on his face. "Asylum."

Rilyn leaned back in her seat with a whistle. "Wow." She said before making the Furyan holy sign in between them. "Where do you want to be buried?"

"Ha, Ha." Collin responded dryly, picking up his dirty dishes and taking them back into the galley. "That's my first stop. My second stop is Hell."

"Why? I thought Daddy destroyed your home?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"How can I? You've had your mind shut off from the rest of us for what seems like forever!" Rilyn accused as she pushed away from the table, her eyes watering as she blinked furiously to keep from crying. "Do you know what's it's like to be different and have the only other person that's just like you, disappear while their standing in front of you?"

Collin felt bad as he listened to his sister. He had once felt that way when his Mother had shut him out, but it couldn't be helped. "I'm sorry, Rilyn. You have to understand that I'm grown up now and won't be around forever."

Rilyn stood looking at him for a moment before turning on her heel, leaving her brother in the dust.

"Rilyn! Rilyn!" Collin called after her as she raced down the hall. Slamming his fist against the wall, he turned towards the bridge.

* * *

Riddick woke by himself to the sound of hammering. Running a hand up and down Carolyn's side of the bed he knew she had been up for hours. Dragging himself through the shower, he emerged in a better mood and headed downstairs goggles firmly in place. The house was mostly back to rights as the builders worked on installing the new windows.

Walking into the kitchen he discovered Toal, Vaako and Shirah standing around the island quietly discussing the star charts in front of them. Pouring a cup of coffee he automatically grimaced as he took a sip, pulling the cup back away in surprise. This wasn't Carolyn's coffee.

Joining them, Vaako didn't miss a beat filling him in on their ideas. It was when Toal mentioned the 'three of them' that the skin on the back of his neck went electric and he slammed down his now empty cup on the table in front of them. "Where's Carolyn?" he demanded, turning in a circle as if the objects' in the room would give him an indication of where she was.

Turning back to the occupants in the room he focused on Vaako who was looking at him like he was a fool. "Carolyn's gone. She left in the middle of the night."

"No she didn't." Riddick replied with a shake of his head, "She wouldn't dare."

Toal simply raised his eyebrow as he slid a portable navcom guide across the table towards him. "With everyone helping here last night no one bothered disabling the homing beacon on Carolyn's ship when she arrived home yesterday."

Riddick looked down at the device in front of him, watching the blip that indicated Carolyn's ship racing through space. With a roar, he turned sweeping the contents of the closest counter off with an arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Collin's ship sat down in an out the way spot near the highest mountain on the planet Asylum. There was only one intact city nearby and it was sparsely populated. Collin wondered if the natives hadn't gone underground in an attempt to ward off uninvited guests. Such as himself he thought with a sudden feeling of unease.

"We've got company," His first in charge told him.

Collin stepped over, bending down to take a look out the front viewscreen. Men, or more accurately soldiers, were busy surrounding the ship while riding on creatures the likes of which he had never seen. Opening his mind he found them to be agitated, but not overly threatening. Just men out to do their job. There wouldn't be a problem unless he or his crew made a wrong move. Which is what some of them were hoping for, he realized.

"Stay here." Collin told his crew, "I'll go out and speak to them."

Collin slowly exited the ship his hands in front of his chest, palms outward not wanting to spook anyone and to show that he was of no threat.

A young man roughly his age slid off one of the creatures, throwing the reins to another and walked towards him.

"I am Baylock of Boroneau. What business do you have here on Asylum."

"My name is Collin Fry. My Uncle has told me stories about this world since I was very young and I simply wanted to see it for myself." Collin explained.

Before Baylock could reply, Rilyn flew out of the ship unaware of the armed men surrounding them.

"Collie!" She breathed heavily. "You didn't tell me we had arrived."

Collin grabbed a hold of Rilyn's arm pulling her up next to him as Baylock held up a hand to his suddenly trigger happy men.

Collin shushed his sister before introducing her. "This is my sister Rilyn Riddick."

"Do they know Uncle Vaako?" Rilyn asked looking between Collin and Baylock.

Collin watched as warning flags went off in the other mans head. He just didn't know if it was Rilyn's name or Vaako's that caused it.

"I'm sure that my father, Lord Covu and his wife would be most happy to receive you in their home. Please," Baylock said waving an arm out to one of his men who immediately rode forward. "You," he said pointing to Collin "can ride with my man. Your sister can ride with me. The rest of my men will stay here with your crew to make sure there are no problems."

"Of course," Collin said before looking down at Rilyn. "I'll be right here with you, ok."

"Ok," Rilyn replied with a quick peck to his cheek. She turned towards Baylock who extended his hand, guiding her to his ride.

Collin turned towards his ship making eye contact with his first in charge. He planted a mental image of what he wanted done in the man's head before turning and facing the soldier he would be riding with. It would be so much better if his crew had even close to his abilities but the best he had got were a few that were "sensitive." The High Council wanted to know without a doubt that his accomplishments this first year were simply that. His.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile as they made good time on the animal they were riding. It reminded him a bit of when he was a child, riding on Lucifer's back as the hell-hound raced around the room and getting caught by his father. That was a cake walk compared to this. Then he was given an entire room to play in.

The man he was riding with seemed to be confused as to why he and Rilyn were being brought along. Hopefully that was good. Smiling at Rilyn who leaned over Baylock's shoulder to wave at him, he knew he would just have to wait and see.

Collin was deposited next to Baylock at the bottom of the steps leading up to what once could have been considered a castle right out of the paper books that his Mother had found to read at night to Rilyn. Fairytales, she called them. Only this must be where the evil people lived, dark and soot covered, the walls crumbling in places. Taking Rilyn's hand as they picked their way to the top, Baylock waited impatiently for them.

"This way," he said gruffly as they made it to the top.

Keeping a hold of Rilyn's hand, Collin followed Baylock down a labyrinth of corridors until they stumbled out into a large, domed circular room. Collin sucked in a breath. He was standing in an exact replica of the Basilicas throne room.

Sitting in matching thrones at the back of the room were a man and woman. The man was dark-haired, with a shadow of growth on his cheeks and chin highlighting the angular lines of a chiseled jaw, on a face that appeared to be younger than his own father.

The dark-skinned woman next to him was quite petite, her eyes ringed with black and her equally black hair slicked back tightly, to perch in a weaved circle on the top of her head. She reminded Collin of a bird the way her collarbone and shoulders stuck out from the top of the sleeveless dress she was wearing.

Rilyn giggled at his side and he realized that she was probably picking up on his thoughts. He grinned down at her with a quick wink.

Baylock introduced them and Collin watched as the woman's eyes narrowed, her face transforming into that of a predator. He settled a hand on Rilyn's shoulder keeping her close to him.

Rilyn looked up at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the woman who was walking towards them. She circled before coming to stand in front of them. Taking her hand she grabbed Rilyn's chin turning it to the left and to the right, as the girl gasped, her eyes turning glassy. The woman seemed to know better than to touch Collin as she turned her own head this time to contemplate his features.

"I once knew a man named Riddick. This child with his name has none of his looks, while you, you could be his younger brother."

Collin simply stared back.

"Well, which is it?" The woman demanded. "Are you related to the Lord Marshall Riddick or not?"

Rilyn shrunk further away from the woman and her high-pitched voice when she reached out to grab her arm.

Collin grabbed the woman's wrist in a flash before she could touch his sister again. "We are the children to he who bows to no man." He ground out, throwing her hand away from him as pulled himself to his full height looking down his nose at the woman who had taken a step back in her surprise.

Both he and Lady Covu were taken back to a place in time, standing in this replica of a throne room as she eyed a man who could only be Riddick's son and Collin was transported back to his father's side as he sat ruling in his chair. "Who do _we_ have the honor of addressing?" Collin asked turning the tables on the still startled woman.

"I am Lady Covu, wife to Lord Covu, ruler of the Boroneau. I am the former Dame Vaako, mate to Commander General Vaako of the Necromongers."

"Uncle Vaako?" Rilyn asked, "You don't belong to Uncle Vaako, Aunt Shirah does."

If looks could kill, Collin was pretty sure Rilyn would be a pile of ashes. The Lady Covu looked none to happy to hear that Vaako had taken up with someone else.

Collin opened his mind shushing his sister mentally, as he shifted slightly breaking Lady Covu's line of sight.

Fuming, Lady Covu screeched for her husband, demanding that the two of them be taken prisoner until she could decide what she wanted done with them.

* * *

"It's no wonder Uncle Vaako didn't want her," Rilyn was overheard saying as they were bodily pulled out of the throne room, "Aunt Shirah could kick her ass."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carolyn, who was monitoring all the frequencies used on their fleet of ships, quickly picked up the messages between Riddick and Collin's ships. She also picked up the mental communication that her son was using.

She swore long and loud. Why is it that trouble always seemed to find her family? She shot a few disparaging remarks in Riddick's direction, cutting him off as his mind responded to the noise she was making.

She couldn't go in guns blazing but they were expecting someone, so someone is who she would be. She knew Riddick would figure it out and back her up.

She set her ship down right outside the building her children were being held in.

* * *

"Lady Riddick, how nice to finally meet you."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"I'm Lady Covu. Formerly, Dame Vaako."

"Dame Vaako?"

"Yes, I believe your children refer to him as "Uncle Vaako."

"Vaako's mate? I was under the belief that you had died shortly after Riddick took control of the Necromongers."

"Died?" Dame Covu said with a tinkle of laughter. "Is that what they told you? No, no, nothing so tragic. Your dear Lord Riddick and I didn't agree on his rule, therefore I was set out on a barren planet and left to die. As the fates would have it my stepson and the raiding party he was with found me and brought me here to my new home, where I've ruled side by side with Lord Covu ever since." She finished with a feral grin as she sat back in her chair, Lord Covu lifting her hand to his lips.

"Mama!" Carolyn heard, turning to see Rilyn rushing towards her, Collin following behind with a grim look on his face. Carolyn pulled her children to her, shushing Rilyn and forgiving Collin as soon as their foreheads touched.

"How very touching!" Lord Covu's voice boomed, demanding their attention. Carolyn turned, keeping Rilyn behind her and placing a foot in front of Collins.

"Lord Covu. This was not an act of war; this was simply the act of two curious children. As their mother, I beg your forgiveness and ask that you send us on our way. I can assure you, we will never darken your doorstep again."

Lord Covu tilted his head back and forth a few times before answering.

"No."

"No? But why? What have these children done that would possibly justify you holding them here?"

"While it's true they did nothing more than trespass out of ignorance, which is usually a forgivable offence the first time, there's the small matter of what their father did to my wife."

Lady Covu sat back with a smug look upon her face.

"My Lord, would you really hold the children responsible for the father?" Carolyn asked, desperately trying to determine the best way to get her family out of here alive.

"Normally, no. I am a benevolent ruler; however, the circumstances are a bit different here. Lord Riddick, the last known ruler of the Necromongers, our sworn enemy, has done my wife the greatest of injustices' and here standing before me is his heir. His first-born son. How can I, as a ruler and a husband, not demand justice on behalf of my wife?"

Carolyn felt a clawing at her mind and lowered her wall. It was Collin. _Let me do this, Mom. _

_No! _Carolyn said sternly, slamming her wall back up and taking a step forward. "Then demand justice from me, my Lord. I was Riddick's mate while he ruled the Necromongers, let me be the one to pay the price."

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Lord Covu said waggling two fingers at a young man standing to the side. "This is my son, Baylock."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow at the choice of name as the young man moved in front of her holding out two blades. Carolyn took both.

"The last man or woman standing, yes?" Lord Covu asked.

"NO!" Collin shouted moving to his mother's side. "I am the rightful heir to the Necromongers. They are my blood. I would dishonor their memory if I did not fight in their honor."

Turning to her son, Carolyn opened her mind. _No, Collin. I won't let you do this. You don't understand what's going to happen here. _

Collin reached for his mother's hands; _I've trained for this day since I was five years old, Mom. _

Carolyn gave a slight shake of her head. _I didn't raise you to be a killer. _

_No, you raised me to be a survivor. _

With a deep breath, Carolyn let go of her grip on the knives.

_I love you, Mama._

_I love you, Collin Alexander._

Carolyn moved away from her son towards her crying daughter, who was being held by a very large man. "What's the meaning of this?" Carolyn demanded turning back to Lord Covu.

"The girl seems a bit unbalanced. I thought it better for her if she were kept safe in another location. The fighting might be a bit much for her." Lady Covu purred.

Carolyn met Collin's eye. _We'll get her back, Mom. One thing at a time._

"Might I give her a word of comfort?"

"Make it quick," Lord Covu demanded.

Carolyn reached out and soon as Rilyn touched her hand she quieted. Carolyn planted kisses along her forehead, brushing back her hair. "It's alright sweetheart. Go with this man. Collin and I will be along for you shortly. Pull your sleeves down, there you go," said Carolyn as she pulled her daughters gloves up and rolled her sleeves down so no skin was exposed.

"Lady Riddick!" Lord Covu said growing impatient.

"I love you, Ri," Carolyn said fiercely making her daughter look her in the eye. Rilyn nodded before being pulled away by her temporary captor.

Turning back towards the room, Carolyn took the place Lord Covu indicated for her.

Mentally throwing strategy towards Collin, he finally stood straight up and looked at her. _Shut it down, Mom._

Carolyn nodded and pried her mind shut using every technique the Furyan elders had taught her as Lord and Lady Covu watched the two with puzzled expressions. However once the fighting started, she was forgotten.

Carolyn watch in horrified fascination as a twenty year old Riddick appeared in front of her.

He was cold and he was brutal. Not an ounce of emotion or compassion flickered in his face as he put the young Boroneau through his paces. She could see both Toal and Vaako in his form, but the moves were all his father. Glancing blow after glancing blow made Carolyn realize that her son was enjoying this. He wasn't in any danger, at least not from this inferior trained child. He was playing a cat and mouse game with his prey. There was so much blood on the floor that they had started slipping and Collin finally decided it was time to end it. And end it he did by planting his blade in the skull of his opponent. As the room sucked in a collective breath, Collin turned to his mother.

_You are not your father!_

_No, but I am my father's son._

"Time to go," he said out loud, taking his mother by the elbow with a bloody hand as the rest of the room erupted in chaos, the howls of Lady Covu the loudest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Find Rilyn, Mom!" Collin shouted as they raced up and down hallways.

Carolyn stopped to catch her breath, her mind searching for her daughter.

"What's taking so long?" Collin hissed.

"It's not the same with your sister; you know that," Carolyn hissed back, digging the palms of her hands into her eye sockets.

"Oh shit," Collin muttered from her side, reaching out to grab her arm.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked distractedly as she began to pinpoint her daughter.

"Dad's pissed."

"Well, Dad's not here now is he?" Carolyn huffed.

Collin raised an eyebrow and looked down the hallway. Carolyn followed his gaze and watched as Riddick rounded the corner followed by Vaako, Toal and Shirah.

"I'll deal with you later," Riddick said sternly, pointing at Collin who let go of his mother's arm and backed away as Riddick pinned Carolyn against the wall with his body.

"Woman," Riddick growled.

"Now is not the time, Riddick" Carolyn blustered, shoving ineffectually at his chest.

"You are too fucking old for this shit."

As Carolyn glared at Riddick, Collin sniffed the air before falling back against the wall with a groan. "Here we go again." He said his voice snapping with disdain.

"What?" Carolyn and Riddick asked in unison the tone of his voice getting their attention.

"I think finding Rilyn is a bit more important than the two of you fucking right now."

Shirah stifled a laugh, as Carolyn stood with her mouth hanging open and Riddick glowered. "Don't talk to your Mother that way." He said in his most threatening voice causing Collin to immediately snap to attention with a mumbled "yes sir."

"He's your son." Carolyn choked out at Riddick as he watched her blink back tears. Looking between her and his blood covered son, he wondered what he had missed.

"There's a woman. Lady Covu. She claims that she was once known as Dame Vaako and that Riddick had her put out on a remote planet." Carolyn said looking over at Vaako

Carolyn watched, as Vaako looked at Riddick, their eyes meeting in a grim understanding while Shirah attempted to root around in her head for information. Not in the mood for games, Carolyn swung her head around throwing Shriah against the wall with a mental blast. "Get out of my head, bitch." Carolyn growled before stomping off in the direction of her daughter, Toal by her side, the sound of footsteps reaching their ears.

"Carolyn!" Riddick said calmly.

Carolyn turned to look at him and Riddick was surprised at the pain he saw shadowed in her eyes. "Lets just rescue our children and get the hell out of here, ok?"

Collin stood looking wide-eyed between his parents, this tension a new thing and both his parents were boarded up tighter than their house during storm season.

"Do you know where she is?" Riddick asked stepping forward as they grouped together.

Carolyn nodded. "A few corridors over. She's being guarded."

"Where's your crew?" Riddick asked Collin.

"Still on the ship. They weren't allowed to disembark and guards were posted.

"Vaako, Toal, go with Collin and get that ship and crew out of here. We'll see you at the rendezvous point." Toal and Vaako both nodded, as Toal led Collin back the way they came.

Vaako took a moment to lay a hand against Shirah's face. "Stay safe."

"And you." She whispered in response, watching as he rounded the corner.

"Lead the way," Riddick told Carolyn who took off at a jog, Shirah falling in behind her, as Riddick brought up the rear.

* * *

Carolyn stopped at the end of a hall, pressing herself up against the wall. Shirah stopped as well, giving her space waiting for Riddick to join them.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. "Third room on the left. The guard is inside with her. She's scared, Richard."

Riddick looked up as if he could see through the brick and mortar holding the walls together. Carolyn swayed as his dark thoughts whirled around inside her head before closing them off.

"Are you ready for this?"

"She's my daughter, of course I'm ready."

Riddick looked at her grimly, easing his head into the hall before turning back to share a look with Shirah who gave a curt nod and spared one last look at Carolyn whose voice popped into his head, _Save our daughter, _before quietly making his way down the corridor.

Approaching the room, Riddick looked at the door, judging its strength before using his foot to kick it open.

Rilyn screamed as her guard turned toward the door, weapons in hand. Riddick immediately rushed the man while Carolyn went to their daughter, attempting to get her out of the room. Shirah kept an eye on both situations ready to help where she was needed.

Rilyn was begging her father to stop as Carolyn wrapped an arm around the girl's waist pulling her towards the door. "No Daddy! Please don't hurt him! Daddy please!"

Carolyn had just pulled her daughter out of the room, Shirah at her back when she heard the unmistakable sound of a neck breaking.

"NO!" Rilyn began screaming fighting Carolyn to get back into the room, before Carolyn slapped the girl.

"Stop it!" She said with a shake, wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"Mama?" Rilyn questioned just before collapsing, Riddick catching her before her head hit the floor. Adjusting her slight weight in his arms, the three adults took off at a brisk pace, making their way out of the ruined building. At one point as they waited for a group of soldiers to pass, Carolyn touched Riddick's arm pointing to a body down the hall way. The body of Lady Covu lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Finally escaping the ruins and its grounds they headed to where Riddick's ship sat hidden.

Carolyn stopped and looked in the other direction. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Riddick asked still cradling his daughter.

"My ship is this way."

"Too dangerous." He replied turning his back on her, dismissing her. For a moment Carolyn was so angry she let her guard down and visions of shiving him in the back raced through her mind and evidently his as well, as turning back to her, he got in her face. "We do not have time for your shit. Chalk it up as a loss and move your ass" he said forming a mental image of what he wanted to do to said body part, causing Carolyn to snap her mouth shut and march forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Get us out of here!" Riddick shouted at Shirah as Carolyn closed the hatch behind them.

He placed Rilyn in one of the alcoves, as this was a short-range ship with no cabins. When Carolyn came near, he grabbed her arms pulling her up against him. He looked into her eyes for a moment before dragging his hands up to cup her face before gently kissing her. When he broke the kiss, Carolyn leaned forward wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocated, enveloping her in his arms. They stood that way silently for a few minutes until Rilyn began to stir. Pulling away, Riddick lifted Carolyn's face to look at him. "We'll talk about all this when we get home." She nodded and he released her to attend to Rilyn.

Moving to the front of the ship he checked in with Shirah. "I got this," she told him.

He stood looking at her for a moment till she turned to face him. "Just ask him."

She nodded. "I will."

He left her to rejoin his family.

Sinking down to his heels beside the alcove, he placed a kiss on Rilyn's hand as he brushed a hand over her head. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, Daddy."

"How do you feel."

"I'm tired."

Pulling the blanket that Carolyn had laid over her up to her shoulders, he tucked her in. "I bet you are. Close your eyes and get some sleep. Mom and I will be right here."

"Love you," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Love you, too," he whispered back.

Taking Carolyn's hand he led her to a nearby chair and sat down pushing it into the reclined position. Carolyn spread a blanket over him before climbing on top of him; one knee nestled between his thighs and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Collin?" he asked.

"They made it out." Carolyn replied quietly.

"We'll be meeting up with them in about a day."

Carolyn simply nodded as she shut down her mind and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Here?" Carolyn asked with a shuddering breath as they sat down on a planet she thought she'd never see again.

"It's what Collin wanted. Just seemed easier," Riddick said with a shrug, punching the hatch open.

Riddick, Shirah and Rilyn all made their way out of the ship as Carolyn hung back before slowly walking out into the bright sun, a hand shielding her eyes.

* * *

The elements had slowly retaken their home and she couldn't decide if she was angry or sad as she stood in the middle of the room in which her son had been born, his crib still standing in the corner.

Hearing a noise at the door she turned to see Riddick. "Collin?"

"He's not here. Told Vaako that you'd know where to find him."

Carolyn took a deep breath and nodded, walking out the door without another glance in his direction and for the first time in her life ignored Rilyn as she called for her.

Leaving his daughter in Vaako's hands, Riddick shut his mind down and followed Carolyn having no idea where she was going or where his son was.

* * *

Carolyn approached the cave with trepidation, shivering slightly as she entered the coolness of the cavern. She stood silently with her eyes closed, listening to forgotten noises before Collin reached out to her. She began to move, following the sounds of the creatures, watching as they parted to let her through as she made her way to Collins side.

Collins arms were outstretched, his hands touching what were two of the older creatures. He spoke out loud to his mother, saving his mental communication for the animals. "This is them, Mama. They remember us." He said quietly with a smile on his face as one of creatures bumped her hand with a talon. Carolyn held her hand out and submitted to the ritual without complaint.

"The Necromonger beacon almost decimated them." Collin continued, the mourning in his voice a near whisper. "This is all that's left of them. They thought we had died as well, when we stopped coming."

"Tell them I'm so sorry." Carolyn whispered.

"They don't blame you; they forgave you a long time ago."

"And I them" Carolyn said reaching out to run a hand down the creatures face. "We need to go. Your Father will be looking for us soon. I'll wait for you at the entrance."

Carolyn retraced her footsteps making her way to the mouth of the cave, where she waited in the shade for Collin to join her. Without speaking, he took her hand and they turned towards the buildings that had once been their home, the clacking of claws on rocks echoing in the cave behind them.

Riddick appeared on the top of the cave, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the two of them walk back towards the ship.

* * *

"Collin!" Carolyn huffed as he led her around the back of the buildings, finding a shady spot and pushing her down to a sitting positing before lowering himself beside her and laying his head in her lap. Tears rushed to Carolyn's eyes as she remembered all the times they had done this when he was a child. Pulling a hand up into hers, she reached out with her other hand stroking his now bald head.

"What's that, Mama?" Collin asked. "I don't know, baby. You tell me." Carolyn replied following their bound hands to where he pointed into the sky.

"It's my destiny" Collin told her with a small smile on his face and she knew that if she could see his eyes they would have that slightly dreamy quality to them that they did when he was small and she would tell him stories of faraway places. "Yes, I suppose it is," she replied quietly as they sat and watched the clouds race by.

* * *

"It's time to go," Riddick said as he looked down at his wayward family. He had been reluctant to disturb them but the others were ready to move on. This place was only a graveyard of memories for him and Carolyn and from what he had seen, Collin as well.

"Go with your Dad," Carolyn said with a tight smile "I'll be there in a minute."

Collin didn't argue as Riddick took him by the arm and lead him to the ships to say good-bye to his family. As soon as they were out of sight, Carolyn wrapped her arms around her stomach and doubled over, biting her lips to keep from crying out. She stayed bent over like that until she heard Riddick calling for her and knew he would only give her a moment or two before coming to drag her back. Picking up a handful of sand she used it to scrub at her face before slowly making her way to the front of the buildings. Everyone was on board except for Collin who was talking earnestly to his Father.

"Take care of her, Dad."

"Your sister's going to be fine, Collin."

"That's great, Dad, but I'm not talking about Rilyn. I'm talking about Mom."

Riddick scoffed, looking at his son who was at eye level with him. "Your Mom's going to be fine."

"No, she isn't Dad."

Riddick watched as Carolyn appeared from between two buildings and stopped. "I'll take care of your Mother, Collin."

Collin nodded. "Love you, Dad."

Carolyn couldn't help but stop in her tracks unable to continue on, watching as Riddick clamped a hand on Collin's shoulder and took a step backwards.

Collin approached his mother and held out his hands waiting for her to take them, which she did. He then leaned in and touched her forehead with his. Her mind was shut off from him but it didn't frighten or bother him the way that it did so many years ago when she and this planet were the center of his universe and the decisions and choices that she made kept him alive and had led him to this moment.

"It's time for me to go."

Carolyn gave a watery smile. "I know, baby. I'm going to miss you." She placed her hands on his face. "I love you, Collin Alexander."

Collin leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you too, Mama."

Carolyn nodded and smiled through her tears, slowly releasing his hand as he walked away. She stood watching, not moving an inch until he got to his ships hatch and turned back to her, touching a finger to his temple and then to his heart before disappearing into the ship, closing the hatch behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Riddick woke to an empty bed.

Again.

Slipping on a pair of pants he marched downstairs determined to take Carolyn back to bed.

What he found, however, was his daughter curled up on the sofa watching video clips from when she was a baby. In this particular one, Collin, had been recording Carolyn playing with Rilyn who looked to be around a year old, before setting the device down and joining them. Riddick smiled. The attachment between Carolyn and Collin was so evident here, but the love they had for Rilyn radiated from them both.

Venturing into the room, Riddick came up behind the couch and ruffled her hair. "Morning."

Rilyn paused the video turning to glare at him. Riddick's eyebrows rose at this show of insolence but let it go opting to talk to Carolyn about it first. "Have you seen your Mom?"

"She's gone."

"Oh?" he asked watching as Rilyn stood turning off the viewer.

Riddick's eyebrows drew together. "What's going on, Rilyn?"

"You're my father and I love you, but you can be a real jackass sometimes."

Taking a deep breath, Riddick counted to five. "Care to explain that before I have a talk with your Mother about your language."

"Clueless!" Rilyn spit out in his direction. "You're controlling and you're manipulative. My entire life you've always spun the situation to make sure you got your way.'

"Your point?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him, taking a sudden breath as a young Carolyn materialized in front of him.

"Thanks to you she's gone, so if you want to discuss 'my language' you're going to have to discuss it with me!" Rilyn exclaimed as her chin jutted up just like her mother. Having decided she'd made her point she stalked off, Riddick on her heels.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"A stupid jackass to boot," Rilyn muttered as she stomped up the stairs.

"I heard that!"

"Good! You were supposed too!"

"Rilyn Fry Riddick!" Riddick bellowed again in his best parental voice.

"What?" Rilyn screamed from the top of the stairs near her bedroom door.

Riddick closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Where did she go?" he asked quietly.

"She went home."

Riddick looked at her quizzically. "But this is home."

Rilyn stomped her foot with an "Ugh!" before disappearing into her room with a slam of her door.

Riddick released a long breath. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to find Shirah leaning against the kitchen door.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock?"

Shirah ignored the question. "So, Blondie took off and ditched you and the kid?"

Riddick looked at her blandly refusing to show the turmoil his emotions were in. "Why are you here?"

"She came by in the middle of the night, dragging Vaako out of the house. I haven't seen either of them since."

Riddick turned his back on her and listened as she let herself out.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Rilyn appeared dressed with her knapsack in tow. "Well? When do we leave?" she demanded.

"You and I are going to have a long talk on this trip," Riddick said pointing at her as he made his way upstairs to dress, shaking his head the entire time wondering just where along the way he had become a parent.

* * *

When they arrived at the ship yard, Vaako was waiting for them outside of Riddick's personal ship.

"Hey, Uncle V," Rilyn said with a smack to the man's chest as she let herself on the ship.

"Rilyn," Vaako greeted in his usual growl.

Waiting until the girl was onboard, Vaako turned back to his former leader. "She asked me to deter you from following her."

"And did either of you actually think that was going to work?"

Vaako shrugged. "I let her think that in order to calm her. Her travel plans are already in the navcom."

Riddick nodded and turned on his heel towards the ship as Vaako reached out and grabbed his arm. Riddick looked back over his shoulder.

"It would be better to wait until her emotion has been taken out of the situation"

Riddick shrugged off the hand, "I've lived with Carolyn a long time now. I think I know how to handle her."

Vaako tilted his head. "Since you brought her to us, there has only been one time that I have seen her this lost. That time she was running towards you. This time she's running away. Things change. Perhaps you should reconsider the way you 'handle' her."

Riddick stood frowning as Vaako walked away. Once he was gone, Riddick boarded the ship, throwing his bag into his cabin before making his way to the cockpit where he found his daughter in the middle of the preflight checklist. Taking his seat in the pilot's chair, he buckled himself in, going over the list in his head. Constantly throwing looks out the corner of his eye he finally asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mom. Mom taught me a lot of stuff. You'd know that if you ever paid attention to me."

Riddick gave her a look but kept silent as they got the ship off the ground. He let her take control early on, impressed with her flying skills as they broke through the atmosphere and she readied the ship for auto pilot.

When she rose from her seat, Riddick reached out taking her hand keeping her from leaving. He waited silently until she backed up and looked down at him.

"We're not your possessions, Daddy. We're your family." She said waiting until he looked up at her to pull her hand away and quietly leave the cockpit.

Riddick settled back in his seat with a sigh. So much for a long talk. He had just been put in his place by a twelve-year-old.

* * *

She was on her bench in the park when he found her.

Arriving at their home on Quintessa, Aereon was waiting for him. Rilyn, who adored Aereon, agreed to stay at the house while Riddick went in search of his head strong, wayward partner.

Sitting down on the bench next to her, he leaned back with an outstretched arm running his thumb back and forth along the back of her neck. The silence enveloped them as Carolyn sat quietly with her hands in her lap and Riddick continued his vigil by her side.

Still not saying anything, she laid her upturned palm on his thigh. Sitting up, he took the offered hand in one of his.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" He asked finally breaking the silence. He knew that she had spent time here in the park when she had first arrived on Quintessa but had never seen her visit it himself.

"I haven't been here since you arrived on Quintessa. I didn't see any sense in it once my vision changed, nothing looked the same. You know, I can't even remember what they look like," she said with a mirthless chuckle waving her hand at the flowers surrounding them. "I don't know what my daughter looks like and I can barely remember the color of Collins hair when he had it."

The silence enveloped them once again as Riddick waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"I feel like I've been running since the day I first met you."

"And I haven't felt the need to run since the day I found you again." he said without thought or hesitation.

Carolyn looked at him incredulously.

"It's been almost fifteen years. Have you honestly been waiting for me to leave all this time?" Riddick sighed and pulled her on to his lap. "We are some severely fucked up individuals, you know that? His mouth formed a line as he struggled with the weight of the situation.

"I love our kids, Carolyn and I've never worried about you leaving me or them. I knew that if Collin had the influence of a mother in his life he wouldn't turn out the same as me. I was thrown away, Carolyn. I can't imagine being any different than I am, but from the moment I laid eyes on them, the children I wasn't supposed to have, with a woman who wasn't supposed to be alive, I wanted more for them."

Carolyn sighed, leaning her forehead against his. "Richard."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the creatures?"

"I told you what you needed to know at the time. That Collin had a connection with the planet. Would you have benefited from knowing the truth of it?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"My only goal on that planet from the moment you left me, was to survive. When I realized that I was pregnant it became about making sure that my baby survived. I did what I had to do to make sure that happened."

"And you've blamed me all these years."

Carolyn shook her head at the thought as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "No!"

"Then tell me."

"I don't, I can't..." Carolyn shook her head again before yanking his shirt open to lay her hand over his wrath mark. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head as she mentally relived that time of her life.

Riddick's mind saw her early struggles for water and her desperation as the garden failed its first few attempts and she slowly starved to death, the decades old flash dried food simply not enough to sustain both her and the child. He watched her determination to live as she mustered the courage to hunt the only food that was available to her. Continue to hunt it after Collin was born, strapping him to her, knowing that if she died in her quest he might as well die with her since he would be as good as dead from the elements. Watched in amazement when at the age of two Collin made a mental connection with the beasts, taming them on one of Carolyn's hunts. Convincing them to give up one of their own every few months so that he and his mother could survive. Watched as they became his sons playmates, never once hurting him.

Carolyn collapsed to ground, too weak from the link between them to do anything more than pinch her nose in hopes of slowing the flow of blood.

Sucking in air as he came back to reality, Riddick was by her side in a flash tearing his already blood covered shirt into pieces as he pulled Carolyn up against him keeping her head tilted as he cleaned up her face.

"Please don't hate me." She whispered, stopping his hand from where he was wiping her face.

"Hate? Never." Riddick answered gruffly as he continued cleaning her up, amazed at the strength of the woman in his arms realizing that as much credit as he gave her it clearly wasn't enough.

Lifting her, he headed back to the house.

"What are you thinking, Richard?" She asked quietly, her breath tickling his neck.

"Oh, I'm thinking about a lot of things."

He felt her breath come out in a huff. "Such as?"

"If I haven't convinced you in the last fifteen years that I'm not going anywhere, I obviously haven't been doing some right."

He felt Carolyn grin against his neck.

"And you have something in mind to suddenly convince me?"

"Mmmhmmm," he hummed as he adjusted her in his arms, bringing her ear close to his mouth.

"Richard!" Carolyn gasped when he finished whispering in her ear.

He shrugged. "If that won't convince you that I'm going to stick around, I don't know what will."

"Well in that case, there's a Church right around the corner."

The End


End file.
